Silence
by swagatron94
Summary: Kairi and Sora one-shot.


She couldn't believe it. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. The auburn-haired girl screamed his name out to the sky and began to hyperventilate. Riku tried to calm her down and hugged her. Kairi. One of the Princesses of Heart. She held Riku for the longest time. She looked at Riku.

"Sora's gone..."

3 months later...

That was three months ago, and Kairi felt alone and sad. She was home at her house in Destiny Islands. Riku was out helping refix the worlds from the damage that Master Xehanort had caused. Kairi decided to go back home so that she wouldn't get in the way, even though Riku said she wouldn't.

Kairi sat in her room and laid on her bed. She looked at the scrapbook, filled with pictures of Sora and her together. She smiled, with tears running down her face. She shut the book, threw it across the room and put her head on her knees and continued crying.

"This is stupid... Sora shouldn't be dead and he should be with me! It's not fair!" She cried out. She cried a few more minutes and then she left her house and went to the play island. She got there and walked to the secret cave that her, Riku and Sora used to draw on. She went inside and looked at all of the drawings. She stopped at the one her and Sora drew. The one with the paupou fruit, with Sora and Kairi sharing it.

"It's...not...fair..." Kairi sobbed.

She took her fingers away and noticed dust on her fingers, so she cleaned off the dust on the drawing. She looked again and saw something written underneath it.

"Silence is golden... Who wrote that?" Kairi wondered. She shrugged and walked out of the cave. As she left, the words disappeared like magic.

She walked to the badly bent paupou tree and sat down on it. She looked down and began to cry again. She kept crying until she heard a noise. She turned around to see a Portal of Darkness.

"Who's there?" Kairi said.

All of a sudden, a person walked out of the portal and the portal closed behind him. He was wearing a Organization XIII coat. Kairi takes a step towards him and he puts his hand up. He takes off his coat and looks at Kairi.

With his Black spikey hair and heartless-like eyes, he looks away from her.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." The boy said to her.

Kairi gasped. She knew that voice, but she couldn't believe who it was. She walked slowly towards him and he looked at her again.

"S-Sora...Is that you?" Kairi stuttered.

"Yeah, Kai. It's me."

Kairi began to cry and she ran to him. She hugged him tightly.

"Sora... I missed you."

"Kairi... I'm not the same."

She wiped away her tears and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Kairi, in order for me to live, I had to give in to the darkness. I'm a part of it. I'm not the same Sora you know and love. I changed and that's why I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you've changed, Sora. All I care about is that you're alive and you're with me. I love you, Sora."

Sora was shocked. He thought Kairi would reject him! Kairi leaned into his face and kissed him. Kairi felt so happy kissing Sora. She pulled away and smiled.

"See. You're still the same Sora I love."

Kairi kissed him again and walked away. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll see you at home... OK?" Kairi said to Sora.

"O-O-OK." Sora stuttered, barely being able to speak after Kairi kissed him. It was a dream come true for Sora.

Kairi walked back to her boat and rowed back home. Sora still stood there for a few minutes. He then began to sing.

(Silence by Jarren Benton. Edited for Kingdom Hearts.)

(HOOK)

Time is ticking, yeah, its ticking away

I waited all my life to say

My misery hates company

I'm at a loss for words

That's a first for me

Silence is golden

Go through the motions

Silence is golden

The same colour that my throne is

(Verse 1)

Damn can't believe that i'm dead

I still feel shocked like I'm shot in the head

I woke up and cried till my eyes turned red

I wish it was a nightmare that I just had

The coroner just put me in a bodybag

And my mom turned away cause she cannot witness that

And I ain't know what to say

When I was standing with your dad

Only thing that I could think was "goddamn this is sad"

Man we was just laughing on the weekend

That was your goodbye, guess it just sinked in

No words that I can jot with the ink pen

To describe the way I feel, I guess I'm still grieving

I wish that I could bring myself back

She ain't even know how much she meant to me

And that was wack

That I couldn't even express it

Till I'm laying on my back

At my fucking funeral, when I ain't know how to react

Yeah, we supposed to get together

God had another plan for me that was better

I said a prayer to your momma and your whole family

Rest in peace, you my girlfriend forever

Yeah, I know I'm living in the sky

I wish I had a better way to tell her bye

Make sure you cherish every moment that you spend

With your people, cause you never know

Tomorrow they could die

Uh, you still love me girl

Yeah, and for that I thank you

I know you in a better place

Think up in heaven cracking jokes with them angels

Never be forgotten as I'm writing over violins

I feel alone like I'm on my own island

I thought about her every day

Like I'm at a loss for words

As I drown in the silence

(HOOK)

(Verse 2)

Damn, there we go, not speaking again?

Out the front door I was leaving again

I rode around the city pissed off

About some bullshit you said

Make me feel like I ain't breathing again

I get back, and we ain't talked to each other for like 2 days

Damn girl, who pissed in your Kool Aid?

I apologise a trillion times, make it a trillion-one

But this time I thought I too late

Yeah, I thought you was fed up with my shit

To get through that cold heart I would've needed an ice pick

The look on your iris, they weren't so lifeless

Remember them good times we had

They were priceless

Damn, did I fuck you up that bad?

You was crying when you saw me, I guess I expect that

I'm trying to calm you down, don't feel bad

But I don't even know where my head at

Yeah, I guess I better if I fly away

Its hard to cope with the pain, I wanna die today

I'll find a fucking hideaway to hibernate

I sit and let this liquor wash the hurt

Like a tidal wave

And oh yeah, by the way

If I could take all the hurt back I'd find a way

I guess I'll pop another pill so I can sleep

And let my brains cook

Like I put my head inside a microwave

Yeah, now I feel like a loser

I knew all the wrong I was doing

I would lose her

Now I see the light, amen, hallelujah

But I'm stuck in my shit

Like I sit in cow manure

World went crashing when I lost my life

Ringing in my head, somebody turn off the sirens

She even talks to me

And I love her so bad

Now all I do is drown in your silence

(HOOK)

Sora stood there and smiled. He left through the portal and ended up at his house. He laid in his bed and smiled.

"I love you too, Kairi." He whispered.

He turned off his light and went to sleep, dreaming of Kairi and spending the rest of his life with her...forever.


End file.
